


Payback's A Bitch

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: none





	Payback's A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Paying Cindee back for helping me the night "You're Welcome" aired. Thanks, darlin'.  
  
Story Notes: Spoilers: Massive for "You're Welcome"   


* * *

Lindsey walked down the stairs, pushed the button on the side of the chamber, and said, "Bye, bye Angel."

 

He turned around, and of course, Angel was there. Typical. And not unexpected. "Hello, Lindsey," he said, in that silky smooth tone he seemed to reserve just for Lindsey's name alone.

 

Lindsey smiled. "And the hero arrives. Right on schedule." He paused, looking past the vampire to Cordelia, standing behind him. Lindsey briefly ran his eyes over her lush form, wondering why she just didn't unbutton the rest of her shirt, because-damn! what a rack! She raised her eyebrows at him. "And with a date."

 

"Yeah. Dinner and a show. And you're both," Cordelia said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

 

Angel moved forward, and Lindsey focused his attention back on him. "Is this the part I get all weak in the knees," he asks. "Promise I'll never do it again?"

 

Angel crossed his arms, looked at Lindsey and said, "Damn, now that's an image, Lindsey. Wouldn't mind it if you did."

 

"Excuse me?" Lindsey and Cordelia said in unison.

 

"Man, you just said the wrong line," Lindsey continued.

 

Angel smirked at him. "Yeah, I know. But I'm tired of all this wishy-washy shit." He nodded his head in Cordy's direction. "She said we didn't have a whole lot of time, so I figured to make it short and sweet. She's going to die at the end of this episode, anyway. I'll need another Seer, and who better than you, huh, Lindsey? You mocked the Powers with those fake visions to fool Spike. It would be just like 'em to bestow you with 'em now. Poetic justice, you might say." He grinned. "So, why don't we just get on with it, then, what do you say? Go down on your knees for me, Lindsey. It's what everyone wants to see, anyway."

 

Lindsey smiled. "Oh, you wish. This isn't HBO, Angel. Besides, everyone expects you to end up with Buffy, no matter how stupid and redundant it would be after all this time."

 

Angel sighed. "Oh, yeah. The slayer. How exciting. About as invigorating as your little girlfriend Eve."

 

"Hey! That's not fair. She's in love with me! Besides, it gave everyone eye candy, didn't it?" Lindsey said, chuckling.

 

"I'd say it did," Angel said. "And as for Eve? Harmony slapped her twice, and she spilled her guts, leading us right to you. Is that love or what, I ask you?"

 

"Damn! And I let her crawl all over me. Well, shit," Lindsey said. "No one likes her, anyway."

 

"So, what's it gonna be, Lindsey?" Angel said.

 

"There's always time for redemption. Innit that your whole thing?" Lindsey said, happy to go back to the script.

 

Angel sighed. Hard way it was, then. "You had your chance. Some people, they just never change."

 

Both men moved towards each other at the same time. The short spar ended with Angel flying through the air, landing on his back several feet away from the ex-lawyer.

 

"I did," Lindsey said, a look of pure wanna be evil on his face. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"


End file.
